


Sun Is But A Morning Star

by freezepopsandoom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezepopsandoom/pseuds/freezepopsandoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve woke up next to Danny for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Is But A Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was a coda to some episode in the first season. I don't remember which one and I've been out of the fandom since the first season ended. So. Yeah. Enjoy? Title from Thoreau.

Steve always started awake, which could only partly be blamed on nature. It had started with his love of surfing, and evolved with the rest of his life. The navy took his natural morning-person-state and upgraded it with the ability to process all pertinent information in a split second. This bright and quiet morning, the information hit him before he could even think of moving: his location (home, bed, safe); his physical state (limber, unclothed, warm, hungry); his mental/emotional state (refreshed, content, wary); any other important notes (Danny. Next to him on his bed.)

There always came a small wave a panic when he woke up with someone else under his sheets, and this time was no different. In fact, it was probably worse this morning than the norm. His partner was laying on his side in front of him, a good six inches from his body, breathing steady and even. Steve was getting an eyeful of Danny’s back, less pale than Steve had expected, and a small voice cried out against the injustice of what fate had given him.

Last night was the night that Danny broke the law, that amorphous thing that he always harped on, but it was for a reason with which Steve could brook no argument: _family._ He had ended up on Steve’s front door, hair disheveled, eyes sunken and holding a darkness Steve had not witnessed in the man he’d grown to appreciate beyond normal capacity. Steve had issues refusing Danny, in any serious manner, without the man landing on his porch like so many broken eggs.

A comforting hand on Danny’s back had turned into a promise of touch, an encouraging arm grab which had morphed fluidly into a strong hug. Danny had been catatonic until Steve pulled him tight, after which he grasped at Steve like a child in need of reassurance that the world hadn’t suddenly been forced topsy-turvy. Danny had been fierce in the way he pulled back, away from the embrace. Steve had seen the heat which was layered over longing and pain, and then Danny had kissed him with as much emotion as he did everything else. Steve lost himself in the flurry and held on as everything he’d wondered about kissing his partner was confirmed. They had broken an unwritten rule, and Steve had tried to the best of his ability to make sure Danny wanted this before they ended up in an embrace that offered as much pleasure as it did comfort. Danny said he’d needed it, and Steve had believed him.

But now it was morning, the sun was streaming through the curtains, cranking up the already over-warm space between blanket and mattress, and where did that leave them? Steve had wanted it as much as Danny had, but there was guilt attached to the memories. Advantage may have been taken, and if that ended any possibility of a future, Steve would never forgive himself. Small amounts of self-loathing congealed around Steve’s stomach as he ruminated on the possible outcomes, and he prepared for the worst while he kept as still as he dared.

Danny’s form ended up slowly making its way horizontal, towards Steve, until Danny was laying on his back. The sun caught in his chest hair, refracting the golds and yellows and browns, and Steve tasted bile at the thought of never seeing this again. He shifted until they were perpendicular, and took a chance, heart caught in his throat.

He moved his hand up towards Danny, calmly pressed a rough palm to the man’s chest, and began slowly threading his fingers through the hair. A small groan reverberated up Steve’s arm and his hand went dead still while he remembered how little force it could take to break ribs at the right angles.

“Steve, babe,” he croaked, “one of these days, you’re going to kill me.” The tone was heavy with sleep, but as playful as could be managed, and a small smile tugged at his cheeks. A hand moved up to trace the path left by Steve’s, and Danny laced his fingers his partner’s, and squeezed it to his chest.

The tumultuous waters of Steve’s mind stilled instantly, but his heart still felt like it was lodged in his throat, unmoving. He didn’t utter a word, but squeezed Danny’s hand in return. Even if this was just the eye of the storm, calm and perfect in its stillness, he would always have the memory of their morning after. To Steve, it was even better than the sex (and sex with Danny was _memorable._ )


End file.
